For Morning Regrets
by LadyDearie
Summary: One quiet night, Bishamon prowled her home in drunken stupor, towards a door she seldom visits. She never had the need to, for Kazuma, her ever-so-attentive blessed regalia, had always been the one visiting her room, to attend to her every need. However, there is one need that she knew her sweet and thoughtful Kazuma would never even dare to fulfill. That is, without a push, at lea


Strands of blonde hair fell from her ears and tickled Kazuma's already flushed face.

"V- Veena," he stuttered.

Bishamon's lips glistened from the dim moonlight that seeped through his room's translucent curtain as she licked them and her eyes stared hungrily down at him. Kazuma gulped and turned his head away. He covered his face with his arm in hopes to hide his panic. His mind reeled in petrification for not only has Bishamon had somehow made it into his room in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep, she too had pinned him, Kazuma, though HER blessed regalia, still a man, on his OWN bed.

"Kazuma," her voiced slurred. His eyes slowly wandered back to her face, and it finally dawned on him that she was drunk as the stench of alcohol invaded his nose.

Kazuma sat bolt upright immediately, forcing Bishamon to fall back and sit on his lap. "You're drunk," he stated flatly.

A frown formed on the goddess's face but she looks more amused than affronted. Then, she smirked, "maybe?"

Bishamon's hand reaches to cup Kazuma's face. His mouth opened slightly to voice his confusion but before he even knew it, her lips were on his. Kazuma's heart leapt at its contact; it hurt. His parted lips were then immediately filled with bittersweet taste of her tongue. Tears prickled his eyes as the taste of alcohol assaulted his senses, but Kazuma did not protest. He did not _want_ to protest. Instead, his mind started to drift and his eyes slowly closed, as he was pulled deeper into her kiss.

He felt her tongue glide across the top of his lip and teeth before a slight prick was felt when she bit his lip. His eyes flew open and was met with purple orbs staring cheekily back at him. He came into his sense tried to push her away, "Veena stop."

Bishamon ignored him and her lips continued to lay kisses upon kisses on his as her hands travelled down his shirt and start unbuttoning them. Kazuma grabbed her hand but she pushes him back to lie on the bed. With one hand holding him down, another slid the strap of her nightgown off one of her shoulders. She switched hands on his chest to keep holding him down and slid off the other strap of her nightgown.

The smooth silk slid easily off her shoulders and pooled around her waist. The moonlight illuminated the goddess's smooth, porcelain white skin in the dark and the shadows that enveloped her stark naked body further accentuates her toned, beautiful figure, defining her ample, pert breasts.

Kazuma stopped struggling and gaped at the sight. "Well that shuts you up," she taunted, her hands continuing to unbutton his shirt. Kazuma opened his mouth respond, but he found himself at lost for words.

Finally undoing all the buttons of his shirt, Bishamon glides forward so she could plant another kiss on him before making its way to his jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone and down to his chest. She felt his manhood getting hotter and harder beneath her as she teased and played him with her tongue. Her eyes kept a close watch on his face as she did it, revelling in the pleasure that she was making him feel.

All forms of struggles and protest had stopped from Kazuma; his eyes were shut and head slightly thrown back in reaction to her sensual touch. Then, Bishamon licked one of his nipple and felt him shudder beneath her, exciting her further. She started to suck one of them and played with the other with her hand. Enjoying the reaction she was getting from him, she grazed it with her teeth and gave it a little bite. His breath hitched as he jerked forward at the feeling of his nipples being abused.

Kazuma opened his eyes to glare at Bishamon but the intention was immediately subsided from the sight of her and her breast pressed against his bare skin. He felt his dick got harder, and so did his master. She rose from her position to look down at his crotch. "Impatient isn't he?" she chided.

Kazuma felt his face flushed.

Bishamon pushed her weight right above it and started to grind. Kazuma could not help but moan at the sensation. He wanted more. He needed more. He too wanted to do something. He too wanted to move.

Suddenly, a sharp pang was felt in his chest. _Guilt._

His eyes shot straight to look at Bishamon. He knew she felt that too.

"I'm sorr-"

"None of that," she snapped, cutting him off, her face turned to look away. She was scowling. "I'll have none of that.

"I- I-" Kazuma struggled to find his words. In a flash, Bishamon's face moved closer to his, forcing him back onto his elbows. "You want this," she firmly stated, placing one hand on his chest as another held his nape to pull him closer.

"I CLEARLY want this," gesturing to herself. "What the hell are you feeling guilty for?"

Kazuma averted his gaze. His mind reeled for a reasonable, logical response to her question. Unfortunately, all the blood from his brain had forsaken him as they crave more and more for the touch of the goddess before him. "For fuck's sake Kazuma, for once, just be honest with me," she whined.

Despite knowing that she's drunk saying this, it still vexed him nonetheless. He frowned at her.

His lack of response infuriated her further. "Kazuma, just _be_ a man."

A switch was flipped within him.

He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her onto his bed in one fluid motion. He is now the one on top of her, pinning her down. The thought that he is now the one in control of his OWN master thrills him even more. "You _will_ regret this in the morning."

"Bring it," she leered.

He slipped her nightgown right off her and threw it to the side. He started furiously kissing her lips as his hands travelled down to grab one of her breasts. His fingers played at her nipple and his tongue pushes roughly into her mouth as if desperate to fill it. Bishamon found it exhilarating feeling the texture of his tongue against hers.

Just as she was melting into their kiss, Kazuma parted for her lips to kiss her jawline. Then, his mouth started to trail down her neck and along her collarbone. It went along the shoulder and he paused.

Slightly confused, Bishamon raised her head to look at him, but suddenly a sharp pain was felt on her shoulder as Kazuma had bit her. Her hand grabbed the back of his neck in reflex to the shock. Her head threw back into the pillow and her back arch as she gasps in surprise. The corner of her lips involuntarily curved into a delighted smile. "Kinky bastard," she murmured.

"You started it," Kazuma growled back. She felt his voice reverberating at the crook of her neck.

His mouth then trailed off to her breast and he started to lick and suck on them. The hand that was playing with her other breast had raked down her torso and though eager, gently slid between her legs. Bishamon's breath hitched to the sensation and her hand slammed against the bed, grabbing at its sheet.

Kazuma chuckled, his breath tickling her skin. His hand slip between the folds and he felt the bump of her clit. Gently, he started to massage it. Bishamon could only moan in pleasure. Unconsciously, she started to part her thighs as Kazuma's fingers increased the pressure of their touch. It went lower and deeper, closing in on her entrance.

As his finger entered her, Kazuma felt her shiver beneath him. It exhilarated him. He noticed she was already lost to his touch for she had her eyes shut tight. He greedily continued to pump her entrance with two fingers while simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb. The feeling of his fingers within her was sensational, the warmth and softness was not an easy feeling that she could easily describe. He can see that she was panting.

His free hand moved down her waist to position her thigh and angle her hips. His hands kneaded at her flesh, savouring the feeling of her soft smooth skin. Bishamon's hand that was on his nape gave a light squeeze as if indicating her impatience.

After a few more pumps, he pulled out his fingers and quickly settles into position. His eagerness apparent, from his shuddering hands that held her legs apart as he presses his cock against her. Bishamon felt it twitch which urged her to nudge herself against it. Kazuma paused as if asking for permission for him to go further despite his obvious thirst. In response, Bishamon grabbed his neck and pushes herself against him, taking in his shaft.

A gasp escaped his mouth but Kazuma immediately recovered. He pulled out his cock ever so slightly and shoved it back into her to the hilt. Bishamon groaned at the sensation. He kept going with the motion as his hand held the small of her back to support her. Each pumps his shove into her harder and rougher than the last as he stopped holding back.

Bishamon braced herself against the bed with one hand as another held the back of Kazuma's head so she too could move against him. Kazuma's grip lowers to her butt and she felt him lift her off the bed before slamming her back right down his shaft.

Bishamon need not hold herself up anymore since both of Kazuma's hand was now holding her up. So, she snaked them around his back and neck and desperately rake her fingers against his skin. The feeling drove him crazy as he started to once again lap at her breast, up her neck and against her jaw.

The both of them started to thrust faster and harder against each other. Both their raspy breaths could be heard in between moans of pleasure as they cling on to one another. Their pleasure was near peak when Bishamon back gave a buck against Kazuma while he felt her tightening her legs around his waist. Kazuma could not help but began slamming much harder into her, as if trying to go deeper than before. Bishamon felt a painful jolt from his head banging hard against her cervix but it felt good that she could only moan even louder.

Her walls finally gave a tight clench around him as he continued thrusting away driving her mad. Her body shuddered as she threw her head back, overcame with bliss.

Kazuma watched her in heated daze. Feeling her tighten around him too drove him over the edge. He kept pounding into her even after she had already stopped shuddering. Her head was brought back and she stared down atop him. Bishamon grinded her hips to the motion of his jagged and desperate thrust. She felt him swell within her and after a few more quick thrusts; he stopped abruptly and buried himself to the hilt.

She couldn't help but jerk as she felt him filled her with rushing warm liquid. It flooded her inside, causing the excess to dribble down the side of her folds. Kazuma gave heavy groans of elation in his release as he finished filling her with his seed.

In exhaustion the both of them, fell into Kazuma's bed, bodies still entangled with one another. Their pants could be heard clearly in the empty room, as they lay in bed in the dark together.

After what felt like awhile, Bishamon move atop Kazuma to straddle him. His heart that had just managed to calm down started to beat furiously against him once again. However, Bishamon did not do anything, instead her hands just mindlessly trails across his chest as her eyes watched it heaves up and down from his breathing.

The shadows dances against her skin in tune to her fluid and elegant movements. In his head, Kazuma thought, _she truly is a goddess._

His heart soared as he revels in her beauty in the dim moonlight and he thought of how lucky he is to be this goddess's blessed regalia.

Suddenly, she stopped and her hand pressed against his chest as she moves forward to directly stare into his eyes. They were menacing and hungry, just like that of a tiger's stalking a prey. In a deep and low voice, she spoke, "what happen to making me regret this in the morning?"

Immediately, Kazuma felt his blood rushed south between his legs. He gaped at her for a few seconds before exhaling sharply. He grabbed her waist and moved to straddle her. Bishamon felt his cock, already hard, against her skin. Kazuma smirked down at her, somewhat prideful. "You truly are a goddess," he whispered, before grazing her with rough and hungry kisses as they continue to devour each other.


End file.
